In recent years, lure fishing is widely done for fishing for fish (for example, black bass and the like) with fishing lures. In lure fishing, various kinds of lures are used depending on types of fish to fish for. For example, there are provided fishing lures in a shape of fish for black bass (see Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. 2012-44972, for example).
These fishing lures include a fish-shaped body formed of soft rubber or soft resin, and a front end of the fish-shaped body is embedded with a metal coil through which a hook (so-called, fishhook) is passed from up to down. Also, a tail-fin member is integrally formed at a rear end of the fish-shaped body, and a back-fin member is integrally formed at a back of the fish-shaped body.